The New Battle Plan
by Missy Kaboom
Summary: Team Rocket need a new battle plan! But again, our villians are sidetracked... i wonder why? PWarning  sexual content! Refer to rating...All characters are copyright, and belong to there respected owners.


The New Battle Plan...

Chapter 1 

"Ugh! Why do we lose all the time?"

Jessie, James and Meowth had just 'blasted off again', losing another chance to catch Pikachu. They were now lost, in some unknown forest,  
pondering over what Jessie had said, "what could've been done better".

"Maybe it's because you don't keep your cool Jessie, we almost had it won until you felt you needed to take over the whole battle with your Seviper!"

"Well, Meowth, you know I don't like people calling me old! Ugh! The nerve of that little brat! Who does she think she is?! Calling me  
old..." Jessie sighed, and gave one of those far away looks. "Old? When I'm still so young and beautiful?"

James smiled.

"Well, whatever Jessie I'm just saying, maybe we need to think of a whole new battle plan... one that can't fail!" Meowth stopped walking,  
suggesting the other two stop, too.

Jessie stopped and stood towering-over Meowth, with her hands on her hips. "Oh? And how do you propose we do that?"

"Yeah." James sat himself down next to a tree and sighed. "We've tried everything..."

Jessie leant against the same tree to the side of James and looked up at the branches. "Uh... I'm begining to think... ...no! NO!" She quickly jumped between Meowth and James. "Come on! I'm sure there's something we haven't tried yet. Let's find somewhere, and we'll draw up a new battle plan!" She looked over at Meowth. "A brand new battle plan!"

An hour and a half of walking later, the trio stumbled upon an unused cabin. James was, of course, delighted with the finding. Jessie on the other hand...

"Ugh! This place isn't gonna win any interior design awards, that's for sure!"

James stopped checking the fridge, and looked up at her. "Don't be so negative, Jessie." He smiled when he found two bottles of red wine.  
"I think it's kinda cute!"

"Yeah! You're right about that, James!" Meowth came out of the bedroom.  
"Check out the size of this bed!"

Both Jessie and James followed Meowth into the bedroom.

"Wait! Is that the only bed?"

James looked around and nodded.

"Hmm... looks like it." He looked at Jessie, who had already sat herself down on it and was checking out it's bounce (like in those bed ads.). He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well... I wonder who gets it?"

Jessie looked over at Meowth and James, and gave that infamous smirk.  
"You two will have to sleep on the floor... outside the bedroom"  
She then spralled herself on it and sighed contently.

Meowth jumped up on James' shoulder and whispered. "I hope it has bed bugs..." He then jumped off and walked back into the lounge, snickering as he went.

James watched Meowth leave, anything to keep his mind off, Jessie,  
spralled out on that bed. Uh... why did she have to do that? Why?

Jessie then got up, and clapped her hands together. "So, what about that plan... any ideas yet guys?" She, too, then walked into the lounge and sat down on the sofa.

James, who had followed, scratched his head. "Um... well, we... Ah! We could... Wait, no. We've done that... um..."

"It's hard isn't it? Jeez, we've tried nearly everything! Who knew it'd be this hard, just to steal one Pikachu!" Jessie sighed and looked at Meowth. "How about you, brainiac... got any ideas?"

"Hey, I'm just a Pokemon. It's you two who are supposed to come up with the plans. But... since you asked, no. I can't think of anything either."

"Oh... what are we supposed to do?"

Later that night, about tenish, the three of them were watching television, with really bad reception. Uh, you know how anoying that is! Everything was quiet, with the exception of the static from the TV, when Meowth's stomach rumbled.

"I'm gonna go out and find some grub... I saw some good looking Rattata's earlier today."

Jessie scrunched up her nose. "Ugh! Go knock yourself out!"

Meowth got up. "Yeah, I will. Ha! See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya."

With that, Meowth shut the door behind him.

James looked over at Jessie. She was slumped down low on the sofa, as like himself, watching the static. "How long do you think Meowth will be?" He inquired.

She gave a big yawn and streched out her arms. "Dunno. But you know Meowth, he could be ages..." She yawned again and tilted her head to the side. "Uh! Can you even make out what this show is supposed to be about?"

James looked back at the television. "I think it's some cooking show.  
But, I'm not sure."

Jessie looked over at him and smiled. "James?"

"Yes?" he answered looking right back at her.

"Can you get me a drink?"

"Yeah, sure." he got up and walked over to the kitchen. Then he remembered. "Hey, we have some red wine... if you want some."

Jessie turned around to look at him. "Uh, ok."

James took one of the bottles from out of the fridge, and poured two glasses full.

Jessie watched him.

He walked back to the sofa, gave her one of the glasses and sat back down beside her. The both of them took a big drink at the same time.

"Mmmm! Tastes good!" Jessie smiled and took another drink.

"Mmmm-hmm..." James agreed.

Not too long later, Jessie was finishing the last of wine, and,  
needless to say, she, well... wasn't quite "with it".

"Hey James, if ya look at the TV reeeeal close... It looks like lots of snow... Ha!" Jessie was now right infront of the television screen.

"Um... yeah." James was lying across the sofa, just watching her. Yes,  
watching her.

But Jessie then put her hand against her forehead and moaned. "Uh... I have a headache."

James laughed, "Well, what do you expect? Sitting that close to the TV..."

"It's not funny! Uh..." She lay on the floor, her hands on her head.

James looked at the time, 1:30am. "Maybe you should go to bed, Jess."

"My head... ow! I can't get up!"

He set down his drink and sat up. "Come on, Jess, you'll feel better in the morning."

Jessie looked over at him and moaned. "James, I'm serious. I... can't,  
get... up..."

James stood up, feeling his own head spin a bit. "Here... I'll, carry you... if, you want."

"Hmmmm... thanks, James."

He walked over to her and picked her up. As he walked to the bedroom,  
Jessie snuggled her head in his chest. He was finding it very  
difficult to want to put her down. As he stood at the side of the queen-sized bed, James noticed that Jessie was now sleeping.  
"Jessie?" he whispered.

No answer.

"Jessie... Jessie!"

"Hmmm?"

James knew that she was not properly awake. "Here, we're at your bed now..."

"Oh. Uh, ok." Jessie woke up a bit more and James then put her down.  
She took off her boots and lay across the bed, again she moaned,  
complaining about her head.

"Here, you can get some sleep now." James watched, as she put the bed covers over her.

"Hmmm, thanks." Jessie was settling down, when she noticed that James was still standing over her. "Yes? I'm in bed now... you can go."

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Okay, goodnight Jess."

"...night."

James quietly left the room and went back to the lounge. He sighed, and started to clean up. He wished that he could get something other than Jessie in bed to enter his thoughts. Once he was finished cleaning, he lay across the sofa again. Yawning, he was just dropping off when...

"James?"

He sat up and looked around. What?

"James, come here."

Oh, it was Jessie. Once again, he entered the bedroom. "Yes, Jessie?  
What's wrong?"

James saw that Jessie was sitting up, and smiling. She had woken up.

"Um, can you get me a spare blanket? It's kinda cold."

He was slightly anoyed that she called him over for something so little. Nonetheless, he did what he was told and retrieved a spare blanket from underneath the bed.

"Here you go, Jessie... now go to sleep!"

She smirked at him.

"Can you please put it on?"

James grumbled, and chucked it on quickly.

"There! Now go to sleep!"

Jessie leaned closer to him, and gave a bigger grin.

"I'd like it done evenly, please..."

Was she for real?!

He sighed loudly and angrylly, and began to straiten it out. He was streched out across her to fix it from the other side when...

"James?" Jessie, sweetly asked.

"YES?"

Ugh! What now?!

"I think you're sexy!"

What?!

"Um... w-what did you say?" He stopped straitening the blanket.

Jessie got up out of the blankets and crawled across the bed to meet face-to-face with James.

"You heard me!" She then started to fiddle with his hair. "I.  
think... you're..." She whispered right in his ear, "...sexy."

As much as he enjoyed hearing this, he had to deal with her reality.  
"Jessie?" He immitated her, just like before, "I... think... you're"  
and whispered in her ear, "...drunk!"

Jessie flung herself, so she was lying on her back again. "No! You don't understand, I... really, really do think so!"

James lay beside her and pulled the blankets up, over the both of them. He thought, once he got her to sleep... he'd go. "Come on,  
Jess. Relax, and sleep it off."

But she wouldn't keep still...

She crawled on top of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me, James!"

James felt himself blush. Never had he seen Jessie act this way. As much as every part of him was calling out, 'Do it!', he pushed her to the side. "Just go to sleep, Jessie. Come on... you don't really want to..."

"Oh, yes I do! Please? I've wanted to for such a long time... Just one little kiss..."

She had gotten back on top of him.

James thought about it. Here he was in bed with Jessie! An oppertunity like this may never come back again...

"Will you go to sleep afterwards?" He asked, making sure he had her full attention.

Jessie's eyes flashed. And she quickly nodded. "Yes, yes."

He smiled. "Ok, then... one kiss."

Jessie quickly scrambled off him and lay back down. Like a child,  
about to be read a book by their parent.

James moved in toward her and she closed her eyes. He closed his, and pressed his mouth firmly on hers. He loved every minute of it! Jessie moved her hands up and down his back, then, up and down his chest. He was so warm. Then, after a minute or two, he pulled away. One  
kiss, remember? He didn't want to push his luck.

Jessie opened her eyes.

"That... was so great!"

James smiled, and sat up. Jessie frowned.

"But! James..."

"No. Go to sleep now, Jessie. You said you would." He stood up, and began to walk toward the lounge.

"James?" She said, yawning.

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"I... love you."

"I love you too, Jess."

Chapter 2 

The next morning, James awoke with a terrible headache, and a sore back. That sofa was not made to be slept on! He yawned, and it took him a while before he realised where he was... ...or, what happened last night. He pondered for a moment, and wondered if Jessie would remember.

Probably not.

He decided to check in on Jessie, quietly he got up and walked over to the bedroom. When he got there he saw that Jessie was sitting up. She smiled when she saw him.

"Goodmorning, James..."

"Goodmorning, Jessie, how are you feeling?"

"Yeah, much better, thankyou."

The two just stayed there for a while, staring at one another. Both,  
had so much running through their heads but said nothing. Jessie was the one to break the silence.

"James, come here."

He shut the door, walked over to her, and sat down on the bed.

"I'm... sorry about last night. You were right, I... was, drunk. But.  
I did mean everything I said though... I guess, it just came out more easily last night. You don't know how long I've kept that inside of me..."

Jessie got out of the covers, and sat beside him.

"James?"

James looked in her eyes, how could he not?

"I do think you're sexy!"

He smiled.

"And... I do love you..."

James got up, he moved himself so that he was standing with a leg on either side of hers that were together.

"Do you want another kiss... to go back to sleep?" He asked stupidly,  
putting his arms around her neck.

Jessie blushed and smiled. "No James. Not to go to sleep..."

He pushed her down, leaning over her...

...and whispered in her ear, "I think you're sexy too!"

She laughed, and ran her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

"Kiss me, James!"

He nodded, and once again he pressed his mouth down firmly on hers.  
Jessie started to feel up his back again. The same good feeling grew back inside of him. But instead of going up his chest, Jessie then grabbed his hands and moved them up hers. James found this new experience very appealing, especially when she took him underneath  
her shirt.

Just when he thought this moment, couldn't get any better, Jessie drew away from his mouth and was running her tongue up and down his neck, it felt good, so he decided to do the same to her, and that earned him an immediate reaction from her. She moaned and moved his hands from up her shirt, down to her legs, up her thighs and... up her skirt. James,  
couldn't believe it!

And...

...just when his fingers were crawling up the tops of her legs...

...just when she'd repositioned her mouth, back on to his...

...and just when she was starting to undo his belt...

the door flung open...

very bad...

"Hey, guys! I've got the plan! I've finaly got the plan!! First we need to-  
WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING?!!!"

"MEOWTH?!" 


End file.
